Night 1
FNAC= Night 1 is the first playable night in Five Nights at Candy's. It introduces the Mechanics of the Game, including Candy and Cindy. To beat this night, it is possible to simply do the following: # As soon as the clock hits 2 AM, watch the Main Stage with Night Vision on until an animatronic leaves. If it is Cindy, put down your camera and watch the right door, then put up your camera and wait for Candy to leave. If it is Candy, watch both doors after putting down your camera. Then put up your camera and wait for Cindy to leave. # If Candy or Cindy appear at your door, close the one they're at, and stare at the door cam (4 for right or 6 for left) until they leave. Then open the door once they leave. Night 1 Phone Call Uh hello, hello? Uh, junior manager here. Uh, so you're the new security guard, right? Yeah, it's great to finally have someone qualified for the job, you know? Ha ha. We had to, like, share the shifts because, you know, someone has to be here during the night. But with you, now we have more energy to be here during the day. Uh, you see, we're probably going to be a lot busier from now on. Uh, you might have heard about the place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, right? Uh, yeah. They got shut down yesterday. I don't know why though. Probably something like a tax fraud or such, you know. I never really liked that place. I always had a bad feeling about it, you know..? Their pizzas weren't even that good. Uh, anyway. I think you're gonna fit in really well here. The staff are really nice. Uh, we make sure to help each other out on everything. Like, uh, when we close late in the evening, we all make sure the floors and tables are properly cleaned, and all the dishes have been washed when we get off of the day. Uh, now, in order to save power of course, all the lights will, at night, be turned off. Don't worry, we have a desk lamp in the office you can use. If you open the maintenance panel, you'll be able to view the restaurant through the security cameras. And the cameras all have a neat feature, which is night-vision mode. These cameras were the cheapest we could get, so the night-vision isn't THAT accurate. But it does retain the colours, which is good, I guess. Um, you can toggle the night-vision by activating the camera you're already on. And, uh, by the way, we have a security feature in the restaurant that limits how much power can be used after hours. This is mainly so that our electricity bill doesn't skyrocket during the night if somebody forgot to turn off something somewhere, you know. Now, um, your office is also the information... area. Which you can tell because of the window counter in front of you. Uh, their should be a button underneath your desk too. This is for the security door in front of your window. Uh, to your left and right there are also two doors. These doors are um, uhh... a little stupid. Um, you see... they require power to be closed. Um, I think it was something about some computer somewhere always checking if they're closed or not. Or maybe it was a security feature, you know, in case the place goes dark. Like, if there was a power outage, you would be stuck here. But the doors open up automatically if that happens. Um, all three doors are power driven, so... basically, don't use too much power, otherwise the place will shut off completely. Uh, but don't worry. As I said, the doors will open up if that happens, so you won't be trapped. Uh, I think that was all for now. Uh, yep. Good luck on your first night here. Uh, don't fall asleep, and have a good night. |-|FNAC 2= Night 1 is the first playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. It introduces the Mechanics of the Game via text boxes, as well as Cindy the animatronic. To beat this night, it is possible to simply do the following: # As soon as you see Cindy on a camera, keep watching her as she moves through the building. If she can't be found on camera, it means that you have to leave the camera and shine the flashlight to see Cindy in the Main Hall. # If Cindy appears in the Main Hall, switch to a camera close to the Main Hall, and use the phone. Keep watching the camera, as Cindy should now move there and disable the phone for a moment. Intro before Night 1 hey are u there? lol you lost the bet you know what that means you hav to spend 5 nights in that old factory again or else peopl will think ur a chicken scared? the player can type a reply here, but it has no effect on the game lmao Night 1 Tutorials Main Hall tutorial You're sorrounded by darkness! Press SPACE to use the camera flash from your cellphone. Use this to briefly be able to see down the dark hallway! Flick the mouse downwards to turn to the Camera-Panel Camera tutorial Flick the mouse up to go back! Click on the camera icons to view the cameras. You can call any of the internal phones in the building through the Camera-Panel. Any phone you call will make a ringing noise, which will echo throughout the central hall. Animatronics can only hear the phones if they are in the same room as the phone, or if they are in the central hallway. Use the phones to lure animatronics out of the central hall before they get to you! But be careful, if they reach the room with the ringing phone, they will try to temporarily disable the phone. Press X to hide hints |-|Gallery= FNAC 2 tutorials ingame 252 FNAC 2 night 1 intro text.png|Intro before Night 1 249 FNAC 2 intro reply prompt.png|The prompt to reply in the Intro before Night 1 750 flashlight tutorial text.png|The Main Hall/flashlight tutorial 19 camera tutorial text.png|The camera tutorial Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2